Earthshine
by ThEternaLight
Summary: One lives in the day and the other at night. One has too much freedom and the other has none at all. They didn't realize how similar they were until they met each other. AkuRoku. Mild Zemyx.
1. Moonlit Meetings

**Disclaimer: I barely own this disclaimer, yet alone Kingdom Hearts.**

_

* * *

_

Out of the corner of my eye...  
_I spy neon numbers flickering once again,  
__The four turns to five and the nine turns to ten.  
__Is it too early or is it too late?  
__Is this a dream or is it just fate?_

* * *

Together under the covers our limbs are tangled messily in one another as we sleep in this restless place. This city is awake in the early hours of the morning. This city is awake in the late hours of night. My head resting on yours, I am forced to gaze at the brightly lit metropolitan in the distance that shines ominously through the window at the far side of your bedroom. A view of tall glass buildings. They remind me of my mother's greenhouse. She tended to the plants inside until they grew and grew and after a while they grew too big and she had to buy another greenhouse. She brought another, and then another, and then another until our porch was filled with crystal clear houses. My father did the same, she once said, but instead of plants he grew people. He watered and feed them until they grew and grew and eventually he had a whole army of glass buildings that towered over the city, containing clone after clone of mindless metropolitan workers.

You said that you didn't care. You said that your father was the same. You said that we could still see each other, be with each other. You said a lot of things, Roxas, and nearly all of them had got us into trouble. We've got enough proof of that to last a lifetime.

The remnants of our past lay scattered throughout your room. Pictures, souvenirs, laughs and tears; precious memories we've created together. Mud on the bottom of my discarded shoes and beneath your unkempt nails are symbols of the things we've got through, the things we've done. These things are ours and ours alone; we share them with no one else. I trace over the scars on your arm with my fingertips. Your warm despite embracing my eternally cold torso. I'm always cold, even when I'm close to you. When you hold my hand you get shivers down your spine and when you kiss me, the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. You think I don't notice but I do and it hurts me so much. I'm so sorry Roxas. I'm so sorry that I'm so cold.

I brush the hair out of your eyes and you stir slightly. The low glow from an outside streetlight illuminates your skin. It makes you look like an angel and I hold you closer to stop you from flying away. I always keep you down; it's selfish, I know. I just can't let you go, no matter how hard I try. I've anchored myself to you and I can't find it in me to cut the rope. The tie that holds me to you stretches longer and longer as time passes and one day, you'll be out of my sight and reach. Until that day comes, Roxas, I'm just going to have to hold you closer because I know that come daylight...

I'm going to have to let you go.

* * *

Wave after wave of large, white lorries which bore the Strife crest proudly on their bonnets had come and gone from their new front drive since nine am this morning. Beds, wardrobes, paintings; they had all been squeezed, pushed and rammed through the big but obviously not big enough front door. Men in dark blue overalls had been hard at work filling this monstrously gargantuan house with all the ridiculously expensive trinkets and thingamajigs that his parents saw some kind of financial value in. To be honest, this whole moved seemed totally idiotic to Roxas. He had been happy at his old school with his old friends in his old town. He had spent his whole life, a hefty seven years, in Twilight Town and he just wasn't ready to leave yet.

"Can you believe it? I know, I know. I'm shocked that she even **thought **that she could get away with it! Not there you buffoon. To the left... THE LEFT! No, not you..." The clicking of heels against cold marble floor and one-sided conversations into a small silver box . That was the sound of Roxas's step-mother, Tifa, as screamed profanity at the very scared looking moving man.

Tifa, the new woman in his and his father's lives. She and his father had met two years ago and she had been quick to sink her claws into him. Cloud Strife was, after all, one of the world's most eligible bachelors. Rich and handsome, Cloud was the perfect candidate for women like Tifa Lockheart to spend the rest of their life with.

Despite loving his mother very much, Cloud seemed very much happy with Tifa which in turn made Roxas happy. Sure, she could be a bit over-controlling at times but in the grand scheme of things it really wasn't that big of a deal. She made his father smile and laugh again so he tried his very best to like her even if he felt he was betraying his mother.

_His mother._ A rush of sadness swept over the seven year old as thoughts of the past rushed from the back of his mind to the front. His breathing became increasingly maniacal and he reached for his inhaler as he headed to the front lawn. Roxas had a severe case of asthma which was often triggered by not only pollen and exercise but by his mother as well. Sounds ridiculous, right? Yeah, he knew. It didn't stop it from being any less true however.

_Long breath out. Inhale in. Repeat_

Roxas plunked himself down on the centre lawn, ignoring the worried glances that the overalls men were giving him. After a few minutes he recovered his breath and fell onto his back in victory. Before he could relax and enjoy the surprising comfort of the grass, his eyes were caught by the neighbouring house.

"Wow." Roxas didn't even mean to say it out loud. He was that impressed. It was... huge. He thought his house was big but next door's had blown away all of his previous proportions. Someone could get lost in a house like that. 'I wonder what type of people lives there,' Roxas wondered as he shuffled across the grass to get a better look. 'Maybe aliens?' Roxas's imagination supplied but the more rational side of him, for he was a very rational, mature boy, disagreed on the proposition for it was impossible since aliens did not exist.

Though, the rational side considered in deeper thought, if it didn't belong to an extraterrestrial then why did it seem so... cold. The colour, for starters, was light blue combined with solid grey to make a sort of pale teal/pewter mixture. That colour on such a huge house seemed strange to him, it made Roxas think that even in the summer that house would still be cold on the inside. Also, everything about this house seemed to perfect. Not a chip in the paint or an ornament of place. Even the grass was cut to perfection. He just wanted to grab a hold of the house and shake it till it looked like it had been lived in.

It may not seem strange to some, in fact Roxas could voucher that his step mother would be overjoyed that they had such pristine neighbours. To Roxas, however, this whole building seemed empty and hollow which would probably result in him not finding any children his age near him.

Roxas sighed. His old best friend Hayner had lived next door to him and he had hoped that he would have found the same friend in his new next door neighbour. No such luck, obviously. Roxas began to stand, grabbing some fistfuls full of grass in frustration as he went. He was making his way back to his own house when he thought he felt the eyes of another gazing at him. The blond turned around quickly and scanned the premises.

A flicker.

A flicker of drapes in the neighbouring house's first story window. Roxas thought he had imagined it but it was defiantly there. A definite movement in a previously thought empty house. The blue eyed boy waited a couple of seconds for any other sign of life.

His patience was rewarded with a boy. A boy his age. A boy with the brightest red hair he had ever seen and the most piercing green eyes in the entire universe. _Such a pretty green, _Roxas thought, captivated in the rush of colour in contrast to such a bleak house_. _The redhead caught sight of Roxas and with a look of shock, he disappeared from sight.

"Wait, don't go..." Roxas began, his arm slightly outstretched and his legs headed for the teal door which would hopefully lead to this mysteriously shy boy. He halted only centimetres from hitting it and then proceed to straighten himself up and knock three times.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

No answer. The bang's echoed pointlessly around the empty hallways of the hollow house. Roxas tried again, using the door knocker to really get his point across. This time, the door swung open and a woman appeared.

She was... beautiful. Long, curly blond hair and a floor reaching evening dress on, it looked like she was expecting company. Her face was as white as chalk and her figure was small and fragile. She looked like she'd break from even just opening the heavy wooden door.

"May I help you?" She asked in a sweet and friendly tone, not what Roxas had been expecting from a resident in such a cold, unfriendly house. Roxas suddenly got very bashful in the presence of such a beautiful lady and began to twiddle his thumbs and stutter.

"Um, y-yes, thank you!" He piped, avoiding eye contact as best as he could. "I was w-wondering if you knew if, um, any other c-children lived near-nearby? Oh! I'm R-Roxas, by the way. I-I just moved in next d-door."

Roxas thought he saw a dark look pass through the woman's expression but it was gone before he could register it, a sweet smile adorning the woman's features once again.

"Laila. Laila Tzimtzuma. I'm sorry dear, no children live for a couple of miles from this place. You're the first neighbours we've had in years." She stopped briefly and looked Roxas up and down before returning her gaze back to his eyes. It seemed strange. Roxas was almost positive he had seem a boy in that second story window. Why would the woman try to cover it up? The whole thing seemed a little off.

"If that's all..." she continued, an subtle tone of irritation lacing her voice. She obviously didn't want Roxas prying any further into the matter,

Roxas snapped back into reality. "Y-yes! Thank you very much!" With a nod, the woman began to close the door slowly as she watched Roxas's retreating figure leave the area. Roxas, however, was

seven and thus a determined and curious soul. A mystery... No, an adventure! An adventure like this was too good of a proposition for Roxas let it slip by. Now more then ever he had to find out who that green eyed boy was.

* * *

It was midnight. The sound of insect applause for Roxas's daring feat was the only noise in the night. Light footsteps carefully made their way to the mysterious house next door. A faint glow seemed to emit itself from the walls as the pale rays of reflected sunlight bounced off the moon and into the reach of multiple glass houses. Roxas wondered how he missed all those greenhouses before; there were dozens of them. The light hit them in such a way, it all seemed to direct back towards the house. It was a wonder that he hadn't even registered them. In fact, he could've sworn that the lawn was barren a couple of hours ago. Then again, he'd apparently seen a child when there wasn't supposed to be children for miles.

Even more determined for answers, Roxas sneaked underneath the windowsills of the ground floor and made his way to the canopy supporting the grape vine that lead to first story window where he had previously seen the redheaded child. Utilizing his climbing expertise, Roxas swung from rung to rung. He was doing quite well until a creaking noise was made and the construction gave way slightly.

'_Hold. Please hold' _thought Roxas desperately, holding his breath and clutching the wooden rungs as tightly as he could. After a few seconds, the blond gathered his courage and continued his trek upwards. A few more vertical steps and Roxas hand reached the cold stone that made up the windowsill he had been striving towards. Cautiously, he pulled himself up. He messily collapsed on the stone, taking several deep breaths and reaching for his inhaler.

After regaining his energy, Roxas peered inside through the surprisingly dirty windowpane. Perhaps this place wasn't as perfect as it seemed, Roxas thought fleetingly as he tried to get a good look through the translucent glass. Steaming the glass up with his breath and wiping it down with his sleeve, Roxas pressed his right eye to the area in order to see more clearly.

The hazy figure of a human made itself known as it came towards the window, making a gesture to open it. Suddenly panicked, Roxas moved to escape but his arm was grabbed by something unbelievably cold that it stopped him right in his tracks.

"Wait, don't go..." A small voice piped. Icy fingertips travelled gently down his arm until they reached his hand. Roxas grabbed the arm of the stranger and pulled himself inside of the room, not even wondering about the possible implications this action may cause.

Inside the room, Roxas eyes began to travel upwards until they were met with wide emerald orbs. Realizing the chilly atmosphere around him, Roxas withdrew his hand and hugged himself in an attempt to warm up. Trails of steam came from his mouth as he began to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Roxas." He said, pretending like everything was perfectly normal when it obviously wasn't. He had just jumped through someone's window in the dead of night for god's sake! There wasn't anything normal about that.

The figure retreated into the corner, looking at Roxas with shock and unfamiliarity. Roxas, unsure of what to do, stepped closer, reaching for a light as he did so. He felt something like a light switch and proceeded to push it, hoping that the stranger would feel more comfortable if he could see that he was not in danger.

A dim light went on and Roxas got a good look of the shy being in front of him. In simple terms; he was beautiful. His skin was pale like his mothers but he had this amazing spiky red hair that contrasted perfectly against his startlingly green eyes. Roxas was gob smacked. He wondered why any mother would deny having a son that was so... flawless. He looked like a porcelain doll, standing there with that soft, cold, ivory skin.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Roxas continued, stepping closer to the boy, closing the distance between them. "I just wanted to meet you at least once. " He stopped in front of the now crouching redhead and sat down beside him. Curling himself up for warmth, Roxas persisted his one-sided conversation. "What's your name?"

A soft whisper came from the boys lips and if Roxas hadn't been listening so intently, he probably would have missed it. "Axel." the figure said, slowly turning to face to Roxas.

"Axel, huh? That's an interesting name." Axel nodded in agreement, slowly opening himself up from his huddled position. "How old are you, Axel?" Roxas said, pleased that he was making progress with the strange, mysterious, unfamiliar being.

"Axel is eight years, ten months, three days and forty seven minutes old." Axel said, giving Roxas his full attention.

"Wow... How do you remember all the that?" Roxas exclaimed, surprised at the accuracy in the redhead's answer.

"There's nothing else to do here. Axel counts time for fun." Axel actually seemed happy that time existed as a plaything for him. It made Roxas have a sudden wave of sympathy for Axel; what kind of child counts time for fun? "Axel, you can't be serious. I mean, what about all the fun things to do outside?"

Axel broke eye contact and stared down at the ground. "My mummy say Axel isn't allowed outside."

"Why not? That's so stupid!" Roxas had never heard anything quite so ridiculous in his life. Not allowed outside? No one could live a life indoors forever, right?

"Axel gets hurt when he goes outside. The sun hates Axel so Axel can't go outside." Roxas had never heard of anyone who couldn't go outside before. He couldn't even imagine how that must feel. The boredom, the loneliness... Roxas's heart ached at the sudden empathy he had for Axel. In all honesty, Roxas pitied him and he knew that Axel didn't want that kind of sympathy. He might not even know that anything was wrong. He was a prisoner in his own room.

"I saw you watching me today." Roxas said, shuffling closer to Axel. Axel's eyes turned to face the floor, his introverted ways resurfacing. "Why did you hide when I saw you?"

Axel fiddled with the hem of his shirt and looked away sheepishly. "Mummy doesn't want Axel near windows. Especially in the day. Axel will burn like green eggs and ham." Axel laughed at the thought of this, imagining his hair turning to ham and his eyes to eggs. The thought of having it for breakfast and making smiley faces with it made him laugh so hard even Roxas joined in simply because the redhead's laugh was so infectious.

"Roxas looks really pretty when he laughs." Axel said, a smile still gracing his features. Roxas, slightly taken aback by the compliment, blushed fiercely. He had never been called pretty before and the fact that another guy was calling him that seemed to make the compliment even more blush worthy.

Axel's smile grew as he watched the blond get embarrassed from a few simple words. He decided that he really did like Roxas very much despite only meeting him today. "Roxas, are we friends now?" Axel questioned, the excited buzz of sharing words with another person still running through his veins.

Roxas smiled at the strange boy. "Yeah, Axel, we are friends." His smile faltered a little as continued, "In fact, you might be my only friend here. There doesn't seem to be any other kids our age in this place."

Axel was really happy. It was written all over his face. He didn't understand, however, when tears started coming down his cheeks.

"Axel is sorry Roxas, Axel doesn't know why he is crying. Roxas is Axel's first friend. Roxas is the second person to ever talk to Axel." He stopped, the tears making him a bit hard to understand. "Axel is so happy he met you, Roxas." Roxas didn't know why he did it but a sudden urge came over him and he reached over to hug Axel. Axel was cold but Roxas continued to hold him, pulling him closer as wet tears fell from the others cheeks.

"Thank you, Roxas." A muffled cry came from the redhead and Roxas just put his head to the redheads ear and whispered that it was alright, that there was no need to thank him. They just sat there, relying on one another. Neither of them had really been in a situation like this before so as they pulled away, they weren't really sure on what to do.

Roxas supporting himself on the wall as he stood up and took Axel by the hand and pulled him up as well. He was a lot taller then he had previously thought, standing at around 5 inches taller then Roxas despite being only a little older, "I have to go soon. My parents might get worried if they see that I'm gone."

Axel looked dejected but seemed to understand. Roxas began to make his way to the window and Axel followed obediently, even going as far as to grab Roxas's shirt as he led them to the exit.

"Alright, I have to go now Axel." Axel still held onto the shirt tightly, his eyes gazing into Roxas's as he slightly begged for him to stay. "I'll be back tomorrow." The shirt was loosened slightly, but the look was still there. Roxas tried again. "I promise." To make his point, Roxas linked his warm pinkie with Axel's cold one and made one fluid gesture with it.

"What does that mean?" Axel looked at Roxas and then at his fingers in wonder. Roxas laughed a little at his naivety. "It means that we're bound together by magic; I'll come here every night on pain of death!" Roxas made a dramatic gesture and began to make his descent to the grass below.

Before Axel was out of hearing range, Roxas decided to ask him one last question. "Hey, Axel? Is there anything you'd like?" Axel looked confused, not really understanding the question. Roxas elaborated slightly, "you know, from the outside world."

"Books."

"Books?" Roxas gave Axel a questioning look this time, leaning out of the canopy to get a better look of the redhead.

"Axel likes books." The redhead smiled, watching the look on Roxas's face as he tried to comprehend anyone actually liking books.

"Alright Axel." Roxas jumped down the remainder of the construction, waving to Axel as he ran backwards across his lawn. "I'll bring you books." And with that, he was gone, leaving Axel with a feeling that replaced loneliness. He didn't know what to call it but he once read that most people refer to it as happiness.

* * *

**A/N; **First chapter done! This isn't the end, there are many more chapters to come! Review if your enjoying it so far and constructive critsism would be great! Seriously, my writing style bores me so god knows what it's doing to you guys! The last scene is a bit cheesy I know, I love cheese. Cookies for anyone that can guess the diese Axel has and who his mother is married to! Her last name gives you a hint but I doubt you'll find it, it's kinda oblivious. You are honestly a super genius if you get it! See you next update!

P.S. sorry for any mistakes, I betaed it myself and I do a loosy job! I can't spell for chocolate.


	2. Friends Forever

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if Kingdom Hearts were mine would I be writing amateur fiction about it? I think not...**

* * *

With my arms wrapped around you...  
Feather fingers trace the cuts on your back,  
Bruises that cover you an ivory black.  
Your eyes downcast and body broken,  
Straying away from the words unspoken.

* * *

Monsters creep and crawl around my room in the form of shadows against the wall. The flame flickers gently in the corner by the window where you sit, staring at it's unbroken pattern of red and orange. I watched you leave my side so you could sit there and watch it. Did you know that? I wanted to grab you and hold you closer but I couldn't. I couldn't do a lot of things for you. I'm sorry, Axel.

I've been awake this entire time but you probably knew that already, didn't you? Your vision in the dark is far better then mine, you grew up a world without light after all. Surrounded in darkness even in the daytime. Surrounded in coldness even when I'm holding you so close. I silently step over to you and embrace your bare back from behind. You pay no attention even when I trail kisses up your neck and whisper sweet nothings in your ear. I ask what your thinking about. You tell me to go back to sleep.

Axel, Axel, Axel. Why won't you ever tell me what's wrong? There is something wrong and no matter how many times you deny it or put it to one side, it'll still be there. I don't know what's going on with you Axel. We always used to tell each other everything but nowadays you seem to be in a whole different world, drifting into space the way you do. You always try to protect me, Axel, but you need protecting too sometimes. Why won't you just let me protect you for once? You think I don't know the real reason behind those scars? Do you honestly think that I am that stupid Axel? I wish you'd just listen to me sometimes.

I rest my hand gently on your arm. It's coated in a layer of sweat and mud but your skin still feels ice cold. I wonder if that fire is melting you Axel, I wonder if it's your form of self destruction because we both know that you've never liked the heat.

I move myself in front of your vision but you just turn your head. I grab your chin and force you to look at me but you just turn away and close your eyes. I say you that I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong.

'That's just it' you reply, 'Your not going anywhere and it's my fault.' You snap away from my grasp, standing up to face the window in an attempt to avoid eye contact. 'You don't belong here, Roxas.'

I look away. Your still so naïve even though you look so goddamn grownup with that conflicting look in your eyes and that stupid spiky hair you keep running your hands through. You may be naïve, Axel, but the way you look right now just makes me feel so safe. I can't explain it. Standing there in nothing but those tight denim jeans, hair still wet from the rain and body soaked in sweat, you looked so beautiful I couldn't even stand it. You looked exactly the same the first time I saw you. Vulnerable, afraid, delicate.

It was the first time I had seen you like that in a long time Axel. I couldn't help it, my legs just started moving and my heart started beating rapidly. I just ran up to you and held you as tightly as I could. You fell to the ground on you knees and I went down with you, my arms still draped around your torso. I told you how stupid you were and how you should know better by now. There is a reason I've stayed by your side so long. Don't say I don't belong here because you and I both know that I do.

My body is cold from holding you so long and my hands keep messily slipping all over your chest in an attempt to hold on. I drop my head into the crane of your neck and turn to kiss your cheek. Even though daylight stops us physically being together and even though you will never forgive me, I'll always stay with you. You say that I don't belong here but you just don't understand yet.

Anywhere you are, Axel, that's where I belong.

* * *

"You look tired Roxas, are you sure your getting enough sleep?" Tifa said, pouring herself a glass of orange juice, looking at the blonde with a concerned look on her face.

Lately Roxas had been acting rather strange. Noises from his room in the middle of the night had been making themselves known almost every night now for the last couple of weeks. Tifa didn't want to ask him directly about the problem since she wasn't quite sure it was her place, but Cloud hadn't been around a lot lately so she couldn't see another way around it.

Roxas glanced up at her momentarily, catching the worried expression in his step-mother's eyes. "Mmhm, I'm wide awake!" He said, smiling at her brightly before focusing his attention on cutting bacon. Tifa did not look satisfied by this answer; she decided to persist further.

"Are you sure, honey? You look awfully tired." She reached back and stroked the top of Roxas's head gently, giving him a soft look as she brushed back hair with her thumb. "You know, if anything is bothering you or if you ever need anything, your father and I are here for you."

That was a lie. His father was never there for him. He rarely came home anymore, especially now that they had almost settled into their new house completely. Tifa was struggling without him around. She tried to hide it but Roxas had caught that sad expression on her face when she received empty phone calls and looked at the family photo lining the walls.. However, this didn't mean he would take advantage of Tifa's offer. He had been thinking about something for a few weeks now.

"Tifa, I actually really _do_ want something..." Roxas began, putting on the best troubled expression he could muster.

"Go ahead Roxas." She encouraged, a look of relief crossing her features.

"I..." Tifa braced herself, "I really, _really _need money to buy a library card." Her expression faltered.

"W-What?" Tifa stuttered. She was expecting something... bigger. More dramatic. Despite complaining about all the drama in her life, the raven haired woman secretly loved all the gossip and stories that came along with it. The move to this place wasn't really what she had wanted; all of her upper class friends were still in the city and this neighbourhood was so quiet, so uneventful, so _boring_.

Her step-son had obviously not been getting enough sleep since they moved here and she had been dying to know the reason why. She would of liked to say it was because she wanted something to gossip about, something to ring her friends over and discuss for hours on end, like she used to. It wasn't that though. She was actually becoming rather fond of the boy. Despite claiming she hated children, Roxas was beginning to find her place in her heart.

"J-Just money, dear? That's all?" She asked tentatively, resting her hand on the back of Roxas neck

"I know I've already had my pocket money but I saw this one book and I really wanted to take it out. I didn't have enough money but I wanna read it really bad"

Tifa sighed and withdrew her hand from Roxas's head. "That'll be no trouble at all Roxas." She dug around in her purse for a couple of loose notes and change. "Here's 5. Will that be enough?"

Roxas looked at his step mother with bright eyes and gleefully took the note, shoving it in his back pocket roughly. "That's loads Tifa! Thank you so much!" He hugged her round the waist enthusiastically, jumping up and down with excitement.

"You've perked up." Tifa observed, laughing quietly at the small boy perched on her hips. "I hope it's this easy when you're a teenager." Roxas just beamed up at her and then ran to the entrance hall excitedly, grabbing his red and blue rucksack as he went.

"Do you need a lift to the library, Roxas?" Tifa called at him as reached to open the front door handle. The blue eyed boy looked back at her and shook his head.

"It's just down the street, I can walk there by myself."

With that he closed the front door behind him. Tifa looked at the closed cream door, the look of laughter slowly dieing from her face as she whispered to herself.

"What's really the matter, Roxas?"

-x-

When Roxas entered the library, it was empty. Not a single person could be found anywhere. The room was just stacked with book after book on endless oaken shelves. They were crammed in every nook and cranny imaginable; in between loose floorboards and inside grandfather clocks.

It was somehow magical.

The smell of old, dusty books filled his nostrils and uneasy creaking of wood from the hefty pressure from supporting thousands of works of literature echoed through his ears. Even the gentle wail of wind fluttering through the ripped crimson curtains lent the place a kind of lovable charm that lured in unsuspecting passers-by.

"Hello." Roxas ventured, making careful steps through the forest of fact and fiction. "Is anyone in here?" No answer. His words seemed to echo mysteriously through the cramped room and it appeared to Roxas that the whole room might tremble and collapse like an avalanche if he made any sudden movements.

Carefully, the boy continued wading through the ocean of books, journeying deeper and deeper into the big book sea. The feel of dry parchment against his fingers felt unfamiliar as Roxas dragged his hand along the shelves of books. New books, old books, big books, small books. Books bound in leather, books bound in string. Every page was different, every cover was dissimilar. They say that you can't judge a book by it's cover but in some cases you can. These books were all special, Roxas could tell. It would be hard just choosing one for Axel when he knew full well that he should read each and every one.

In a lack of concentration, the blonde clumsily tripped over a stray book sticking vertically upwards from the floorboards. Roxas fell head first into a large pile of books lying messily in the middle of the room. With a heavy thump, the boy landed on the mountain of literature. It was followed by a groan that came from underneath him as the pile of books began to shudder and shake.

"AVALANCHE!" Roxas screamed, quickly scurrying away from the erupting volcano. His back hit a bookcase hard and the wooden structure began to sway dangerously.

"Get away from there!" A voice shouted, a worried panic lacing their words. Noticing that Roxas was just staring wide eyed, it added "Quickly!"

Roxas zoomed towards a reasonably safe corner of the shop, watching in horror as the bookcases fell like dominos. A flurry of paper came floating down from the sky like ashes after a bomb. Roxas opened up his hands and caught some of the black and white tree babies that were heading his way.

"Zexion is gonna be sooo mad at me." The voice gave itself matter in the form of a mullet haired man standing inside the pile of books Roxas had landed on. He turned to face Roxas, pointing a slender index finger at him.

"You!"

Roxas looked around and motioned towards himself. "Me?" A meek voice replied, trying to act as unsuspicious as possible which, was hard since he was the only other person in the room.

"Well, obviously you genius!" The man rolled his eyes and beckoned the boy closer. "Come over here and help me outta this mess."

Roxas complied, hurrying over to pull the man out of his paper prison. With a few heaves and tired arm breaks, they managed to free the blonde though they lost one of his shoes in the process. They made their way over to the checkout area. The man pushed a couple of books off the desk and then leapt up to sit on it.

"So, blondie, what are you doing here? D'ya get lost or somethin'?" The man said, tucking in his feet so he was sitting cross-legged.

"No." Roxas replied, slightly wary of the man after destroying what was presumably his library. "I'm here to check out some books."

The lanky man sat there wide eyed. "Really?" Roxas nodded. "Wow, that's great! We hardly get anybody in here, especially kids!"

The man jumped of the table excitedly and bent down to Roxas's level. "I'm Demyx, by the way, but you can just call me Dem." Demyx shook Roxas's hand fiercely, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"I'm Roxas." The shorter blond supplied, happy yet slightly confused about the fact that the older man seemed to have forgotten about the destruction brought to his shop.

"Roxas, Roxas." Demyx nodded, trying to memorize the name. "Roxas, got it!" Dem tapped his head and then stood to his full height. He was actually surprising tall, even if you discount the height of his hair.

"So, Roxas." He continued, hobbling his way on one shoe over to the mess in far corner of the room. "What book would you like to take out?"

Roxas scratched the back of his head. He hadn't really read all that many books and he wasn't entirely sure on how well Axel could actually read; he really should check these things in future.

"Um, what's your favourite book?"

"Ah." Demyx smiled victoriously, bringing out a book from the mess he had been searching through. "I was hoping that you would ask."

He made his way over to Roxas and threw a large, colourful book at him. Roxas fumbled a little on contact but managed to hold onto it.

"Green eggs and... ham?" Roxas read slowly, looking up at Demyx in confusion. "What's it about?"

Demyx just grinned at the boy, leaning on the desk precariously. "That, my little compadre, is where reading comes in!"

Roxas returned his gaze back to the obnoxious front cover. It was pretty weird: bright clashing colours everywhere, scary looking cats in stripy white and red hats dotted around the place. He decided Axel would probably like something like this very much.

"I'll take it." Roxas said, "How much is a library card?"

Demyx handed him a yellow lamented slip. "Here."

Roxas took the card delicately and examined it. On the front it had the words '**Zexion's Bookstore**' in big bold letters and in italics underneath it sat the letters '_Your local guide to a whole other world.' _

Demyx laughed as he watched Roxas read the last part. "Cheesy, isn't it? I told Zexion that he should leave the slogan to me."

"Thank you." The small blond replied, handing Demyx the book back so that he could stamp it.

The mullet haired man smiled fondly down at the boy as he pressed ink into the blank date box in the front of the book. "Not a problem, little man." He handed the book back to Roxas and escorted him over the mess to the front door. "We haven't had a kid in this store for years, it's nice to know that you little guys aren't all out melting your brains on video games."

Roxas laughed a little and thanked Demyx once again. He began to make his way outside but Demyx caught him gently by the arm.

"I like you kid, I really do. I'm glad you moved here." He let go off his arm and opened the door so that Roxas could exit. An angry voice yelled Demyx's name from the back of the shop.

"That'll be Zexion." Demyx sighed, looking slightly scared at the prospect of facing Zexion after he had made a mess of the shop in just twenty minutes. "I have to go. I expect that book back in a week mister!" Roxas nodded and walked down the path, waving back at the tall blonde as he opened the iron gate.

"Oh, and don't worry. Zexion tells me that Dr Seuss is one of his favourites." Demyx shouted after the blonde, closing the door behind him, leaving a very confused Roxas in his wake.

-x-

The climb up to Axel's bedroom had gotten easier since the first time Roxas had climbed it. It might be that he had gotten used to it or perhaps it was knowing that on the other end was Axel. Even with a book, a few candles and a matchbox that he had brought with Tifa's money, the climb was manageable and Roxas got to the top with surprising ease.

"Axel." He whispered, tapping lightly on the window. Roxas could vaguely make out Axel's figure opening the window behind the translucent glass.

"Hey Roxas." The other boy whispered, offering a hand to help Roxas down. Roxas grabbed onto it and gently lowered himself down from the windowsill into Axel's dimly lilted room.

"Hey Axel," The blue-eyed boy replied, dropped his rucksack on the floor quietly and digging around for it's contents. "Guess what I brought you."

Axel looked curiously at Roxas. He closed the window and walked over to him, taking seat on the floor next to the blonde. "Roxas brought me something? What?"

Roxas brought out the bright orange book and handed it to Axel. The redhead's face was unreadable as he carefully took the book into lap and rested his hands upon of it. Roxas looked at Axel in worry. Didn't Demyx say that he would like the book? Then again, how could Demyx know anything about Axel in the first place.

"I-I'm sorry Axel. I thought you would like it." Roxas said looking at the floor as he began to stand. "I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sor-"

Cold arms encapsulated Roxas, pulling him back. Axel held Roxas close against his chest, crying lightly into his shoulder. Roxas wrapped his arms around the other boy when he heard soft sobs muffled in his arm. His t-shirt was soaked in cold, salty tears but Roxas didn't mind. He held onto Axel. This was the second time they had been in this position but this time Roxas felt a lot more comfortable with it. In fact, he enjoyed the feel of Axel's frozen skin against his.

"Thank you, Roxas." The red head lifted his head and touched Roxas's cheek gently with his free hand. It was so cold; it made Roxas shiver. "Thank you so much."

Roxas blushed. He felt like his whole body was doing flips. Was Axel feeling like this too or was it just him? He had only known the boy a few weeks and he already felt closer to him then he did to his own father. Axel was something constant in his life; Roxas's needed that. He needed to feel needed by someone.

"It's fine, Axel. I'm glad you like it."

The redhead nodded and removed his hand, separating himself from Roxas. "Dr Seuss is Axel's favourite. Axel's father gave Axel 'A Cat In The Hat' last year, on his birthday."

"Your father?" Roxas said, surprised.

"Yes, Axel's father. He gives Axel one book every year." Axel stood up and shuffled around from underneath his bed. Axel's room was huge but almost completely empty aside from a four poster bed in the middle, a small ensuite bathroom with a sink, toothbrush, toilet and shower, a large oak desk that was also barren aside from a pen and a few pieces of paper. The door had a small letter box on it which, Roxas learnt, was for Axel's mother to put food through. There was only one window. It had shutters on it that his mother only opened at night since she didn't want any light getting into Axel's bedroom.

Axel returned with his arms full of books that he dropped down beside Roxas.

"Axel has The Cat In The Hat, Alice In Wonderland, The BFG, The Butterfly Lion, The Secret Garden, Black Beauty, The Rainbow Fish and Where's Waldo." After a moment of contemplation, Axel continued. "The Cat In The Hat is Axel's favourite. Axel always knows where Waldo is."

Roxas stared at the redhead in amazement. He wondered how many times Axel had read and re-read all theses books. For some reason, the green eyed boy looked happy at these 'wonderful' gifts. It made Roxas feel selfish for being unhappy at some of the gifts he had received in his lifetime.

"Axel, I'll bring you a book every week, I swear it."

Axel looked at Roxas with his bright green eyes in thanks. Roxas's stomach did flips again. He had never felt this way before; it was strange and unfamiliar to the boy and he would of said that he didn't like the feeling but...

He did. He liked it and he knew he shouldn't.

"Roxas." Axel said, looking down at the pile of books at his feet. "Do you think we will be friends forever?"

Roxas looked up at the taller boy and smiled. "Yeah, of course we will!"

"How do you know?" Roxas's smile faltered. He fell on his back and pondered a reply. Reaching into his backpack, he felt around for the candles and matches he had brought.

"These are yours." Axel looked at Roxas in confusion. "So you can read better. It's pretty dark in here, you know." Axel looked around nonplussed.

"Really? Axel hadn't noticed."

"It's cause your used to it silly." Roxas giggled, striking a match against the matchbox. The fire lit up the room, filling it with a warm glow. The blonde lit one of the tall, white candles, watching hot wax drip down it's sides messily.

"Give me your hand." Roxas said, reaching out for the other boy's pale fingers. Axel complied warily, watching Roxas curiously as he poured hot wax into both of their hands. They winced at the sudden hot substance on their skin, but Roxas quickly grabbed Axel's hand and pressed it against his.

They stayed in that position for a while, pressing down on one another's sweaty palms. Eventually, Roxas lifted his hand. A white circle of wax and attached itself closely to his palm. Roxas tentatively peeled of the circle, ripping off a considerable amount of skin with it. After a few painful moments, the wax was gone, leaving on a perfect circular burn on Roxas's lifeline.

Axel did the same but instead of slowly tearing he off, it ripped the wax away in one fluid motion. He yelped in pain and held his hand loving to his chest.

"Ow." He said simply, grinning up mischievously at Roxas revealing a spiky canine as it poked out of his lip. Roxas smirked back and looked down at his own war wound.

"There." He stated, grabbing Axel's hand and pulling it up against his. "It's a promise."

"So does that mean we'll be friends... even in ten years from now?" Axel asked, withdrawing his hand and falling on his back to join Roxas, gazing up at his hand.

"Forever means more then ten years, Ax." Roxas laughed quietly, turning to face the taller boy. "It means always."

"Always?" Axel repeated, looking at Roxas with clear, emerald eyes. Dull flames licked the crevices of his expression, reflecting a mysterious aura in the redhead's expression. Roxas shifted closer to Axel and rested his head lightly on the other boy's cold, bony shoulder. Raising his hand to the candle, he looked at the small circle tattooed in his palm.

"Yeah, Axel." He closed his palm to face the ceiling. "Always."

* * *

**A/N;** Waaayy, another chapter done! And all of you got the diese pretty much! I'm impressed XX Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit cheesy and fluffy but that's the way i like it. I am not good at writing children; I'm 15 and have an older sister, I do not get enough seven year old in my life to write it successfully. Oh well. Oh, just so youu know, updates will be between one to two weeks and generally about 3,000-5,000 words long. Review if that's not okay cus I thought that was a pretty good amount (though I don't trust my opinions with a sandwich)


End file.
